Boy Discussion
by a dreamer's attic
Summary: Drabble The Naruto girls are gossiping at...hogwarts? There are reasons why you shouldn't easedrop. hints of sasunaru and tenhina


I have no idea where this came from. I don't have any idea _why _the girls --and I'm guessing the boys are somewhere around—are at Hogwarts, but they are. I also do not have any scenes for after this moment, so if anyone wants to use it, just ask me –and let me read what you want to use it for—I'll most likely say "sure!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

The girls were chattering amongst themselves making the actual students wonder what they were talking about, sop that they were moving closer to them until they could hear clearly

"I mean, it was hard to get past all that hatred my parents and neighbors had for him, but now I wonder why I ever hated him at all!"

"He's so strong to have dealt with that all his life, I wish I had noticed it sooner"

The blonde haired one grinned and nudged the dark haired blind looking girl "especially now that he doesn't hide that slammin' body of his, what a looker!"

The girl blushed but nodded her head "h-he even sh-shows his eyes more"

They sighed together "definitely his best feature! I don't think there's a blue that's the same!"

The pink haired one tapped her finger to her chin "I don't know Ino, his hair is pretty amazing."

The girl with her hair in buns leaned forward from her spot as the blind girl's chair "is it true it feels like kitten fur Sakura?"

Sakura nodded "yeah, once when he was knocked out I got to touch it, it's so soft. It's such a bright color, like the sun you know?"

"Yeah, not even my hair is bright like that" the double-pony tailed blonde giggled "he really is like the sun, so bright and cheerful"

"H-he's exactly like the sun." the dark haired girl said softly "bright and kind and cheerful. So nice you don't even notice that's it's burned your skin until it's too late"

They all nodded, Sakura added "like, golden murder!" they all sighed as if it was a great compliment to him

"ooo, but Sasuke's still the supreme hottie" Ino announced they squealed in agreement

The other blonde moved forward "of course! The guy is a walking sin!" the other's cocked their heads making her grin like a cat "because he's sex on legs!"

A round of laughter followed, the hair bun girl slapped her knee "and what _fine_ legs they are!

blind girl made a slight sound making hair bun throw her arms around her "but not as fine as you Hinata-chan!" and proceeded to give light kisses on her neck

Hinata squirmed "TenTen, s-st-stop. s-someone will see!"

TenTen pouted "no fun."

Ino bit her lip from giggling "but you know... Naruto might be bright and nice until he's killing ya, but Sasuke's not like that at all."

"He's not like Gaara, either. I mean Gaara still has that 'ready to kill you' presence, Sasuke is...more subdued? No that's not right..." the other blonde shrugged

Sakura leaned back on her arms "I think Temari means that Sasuke has a more...unnerving presence. Like it's already there, it doesn't sneak up on you like Naruto's or nibble at you like Gaara's, but it's not calm like Neji or Shikamaru. It's more of a promising threat."

Tenten straightened "I get it. Like it doesn't make itself known because it's always there so you feel it immediately, and it feels more like a warning or ability or willingness to murder instead of the act itself."

They all seemed to agree on the explanation

Temari nodded "yeah, it totally makes a shiver go down my spine! And when the two of them are in the same room together?! Man, just being near them is like a sexual experience!"

A round of giggles

"I have no idea how you survive being on the same team Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled "well it makes it easier being friends with them during the years of "dead-last" and "asshole" not that they've stopped calling each other "Dobe" and "teme" but they're obvious pet names."

Temari sighed "you're still lucky Sakura-chan! I have to be on a team with my brothers! One steals my make up, and don't tell anyone I told you this but Gaara still carries around his teddy Bear!"

"CUTE!" another round of giggling.

Ino wiped her eyes "It's hard to picture Mr. "I enjoy instigating a bloody massacre any time anywhere" with a stuffed animal!"

Sakura laughed "yeah, but you know, Naruto and Sasuke aren't much better. Naruto still wears that ugly sleeping hat (he got a new one when the other became too small) and Sasuke is always whining about getting up so early"

"Sasuke's not a morning person?!"

"No way! I think if given the chance he'd sleep all day! Also, don't tell anyone but he keeps trying to sew the Uchiha fan on Naruto's clothing and whines that Naruto never sports bites on his neck in the morning."

A group gasp

Ten Ten leaned forward again making Hinata shift uncomfortably "no. way."

"Yes way! I almost feel sorry for him! Naruto just heals too fast; he can't even keep a tattoo!"

Temari, Ten Ten and Ino were laughing "that's priceless! 'mister dark assassin genius' the whiney lover!!"

The foreign girls cackled and giggled, while the students twitched; wide eyed, not sure what exactly they just heard.


End file.
